


Lemon

by AyaDragon



Series: Mihyun Oneshots [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaDragon/pseuds/AyaDragon
Summary: It's valentine's day and Mina is spending her time alone in the dorm until Dahyun comes home, looking sad.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Series: Mihyun Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lemon

Mina was watching some anime, sitting on the couch in the living room as Dahyun entered the dorm. She looked up to see that Dahyun was looking at the floor and slowly walking towards her room. Something was wrong. “Dahyun wait.” Mina paused the show and put the remote away.

Dahyun stopped and looked at her. “What’s wrong Unnie?” she tried to force a smile, but failed. This wasn’t like Dahyun. Normally when she faked a smile it looked way more natural than this. “You look down. Did something happen?” Mina smiled softly. “You can tell me.”

“I know, I know… It’s just kind of personal?” Dahyun wasn’t sure how to put it exactly. Surely Sana will tell Mina later, but at least until then she could keep this embarrassing thing to herself. “I understand. Then let’s watch something together? Staying alone in the dorm is a little boring when I have nothing to do. And you just moping in your room is not gonna help you anyway.” 

“Sure. Until the others get back. I don’t want to hear about their valentine’s dates.” Dahyun sat down next to Mina. “What are you watching?” “It’s called ‘Stars Align’. It’s about soft tennis. I didn’t know there was such a thing.” Mina laughed. “I had no idea either. Sounds interesting though. We watched Haikyuu together right?” Dahyun relaxed a bit.

“Oh yeah! Did you know there is a fourth season airing?” they started talking while the anime became background noise. 

Mina stopped the show after a few episodes. “We’re just talking anyways. I’ll get something to drink. Do you want anything? We could order some food too.” she asked as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “Sure! What do you want to eat?” Dahyun stood up too get her phone. 

“Is japanese okay? I’m craving some Yakisoba.” Mina answered. “Sure! I think I’ll eat some too.” Dahyun started ordering the food from a japanese place close by. They could have eaten there, but today was valentine's day and it was probably way too packed. And Mina liked staying in better anyways.

While they were waiting for their food Mina tried to get Dahyun to talk again. “Do you still not want to talk about what happened? I know it has something to do with the day we’re having, but I have no idea who stood you up or something like that.” Mina tried to sound as understanding as possible, she cared about Dahyun and seeing her like this just hurt her too.

Dahyun sighed. “Ah well it’s not like it’s going to be a secret for long anyways… I asked Sana, if she wanted to spend the day together. She said she had other plans already. So now I’m kinda hurt.” Dahyun let out a small laugh. “I wanted to confess to her today. Now I just feel pathetic. How could I even think I had a chance? I’m such a loser. Of course she already has someone! She’s Sana after all.” at this point Dahyun was just rambling.

Mina put her hand on Dahyun’s, looking at her. Dahyun stopped and let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know she had a date today either. I thought she was going with Momo and some other friends.” Mina tried to console her, but she didn’t really know how.

“Momo is meeting with someone else too. She helped me with trying to get a date with Sana. She told Sana she had different plans so I could ask Sana. Didn’t work out.” tears were welling up in Dahyun’s eyes and Mina held her hand. “Did she tell you it was a date or is she just going out with friends? You could have misunderstood her.”

“She told me it’s a date. She looked really excited too. So I just told her to have fun and left.” the tears started falling. “I’m so sorry!” Mina embraced her in a hug. 

Dahyun let it all out now.

The two of them stayed like this for a while. Mina was soothing Dahyun, slowly stroking her back. Dahyun’s sobbing became quieter with every stroke, until all you could hear were small hiccups coming from the smaller girl.

The doorbell rang and both girls jumped a bit, getting surprised by the sudden noise. “Oh yeah, the food.” Mina remembered and they let out a small chuckle. “I’ll get it.” she said and left the room. Dahyun let out a long breath. She got the chopsticks from the kitchen and something to drink. Crying is draining after all.

They ate in comfortable silence, only occasionally looking at each other. 

“Do you want to eat some ice cream? I think we still have some. Chocolate chip I think…” Mina asked after they were done. Both of them left some, mostly because the portions were just way too much for one person. “Are you sure I’m the one that would want to eat ice cream? But if you want, we can eat some together.” Dahyun smiled at her. This time it was a genuine one, Mina liked this one way more. 

“You got me.” she raised both of her arms playfully. “I’ll get it!” Mina stood up and went to get the ice cream. Dahyun laughed quietly. 

Both of them set down on the couch again after Mina came back. Eating ice cream and watching a movie. Not a romance of course. It was some kind of comedy and they both enjoyed it while eating and talking.

Mina’s phone let out a small noise, a notification from their group chat. She picked it up and read through the message Jihyo sent. “Jihyo is staying at Daniel’s tonight.” she said. “Oh wait, the others are typing.”

“I can’t believe them, haha. They’re all gone for the night. Could have told us sooner.” she typed a small response and put her phone away. “I guess we can watch another movie then?” Dahyun asked. 

“Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @smileydubu


End file.
